


Brothers and Blessings

by ry0kiku



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: M/M
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-08-09
Updated: 2011-08-09
Packaged: 2017-10-22 10:31:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,548
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/237138
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ry0kiku/pseuds/ry0kiku
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cerita tentang dua bersaudara yang cukup gila untuk bahkan membagi dunia hanya untuk mereka berdua. Drabbles featuring Iberiancest. Mostly historical. Male!Portugal. Twoshots.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Brothers and Blessings

**Author's Note:**

> Dan untuk jelasnya saja: Iberiancest = SpainxPortugal / PortugalxSpain atau mana sajalah. Portugal saya anggap kakaknya Spain soalnya dia lebih tua...hmm 200? 400 tahun? *riset-ga-bener*
> 
> Warning: MaleOC!Portugal (siap saya edit begitu desain resminya keluar) Mengandung yaoi dan incest di beberapa (cough-hampirsemua-cough) bagian. Timeline yang tidak kronologis. Ada yang historical, ada yang AU, ada pula yang nggak jelas. Silakan pilih(?) *plak* Dan tidak jelas siapa seme-nya. Lebih tepatnya sih, mereka bisa gantian topping tergantung suasana hati *bletak* Umm dan karena ini sangat berbau sejarah berikut pairingnya agak jarang (berhasilkah saya pertamax di fandom Indonesia? *bletak*) saya cuma mau bilang... silakan kabur selagi sempat.
> 
> Oh, dan sebelum mulai, human name-nya Portugal di sini Alfonso Rodrigues Castelo. Dari mana asalnya? Saya comot dari mana-mana *bletak*
> 
> Baiklah. Selamat membaca dan semoga menikmati :)

****

A: Al-Andalus

-718-

"Ssst, Hispania! Buka pintunya!"

Mata hijau yang separuh tertutup itu langsung terbuka lebar. Bocah kecil itu setengah berlari ke pintu depan, menyingkirkan balok kayu yang menghalangi dan membuka pintu dengan hati-hati. Tanpa suara, kakaknya itu menyelinap masuk, sedikit terengah-engah.

"Bagaimana, kak? Semua berjalan lancar?" Bocah itu bertanya, berusaha sedapat mungkin berbicara dalam suara pelan walaupun matanya berkilat antusias.

Sang kakak hanya tertawa kecil sambil mengacak rambut coklat ikal adiknya, bibirnya yang sedikit berdarah itu tersenyum lebar.

"Semua beres. Kita sudah mendapat dukungan dari Asturias. Siapkan dirimu, Hispania. Mulai besok, kita tendang Al-Andalus keluar dari tanah kita."

Adiknya itu mengangguk girang, mata hijau itu menatap kakaknya penuh kekaguman. Lusitania tersenyum lebar, sebelum merengkuh adiknya dalam pelukan hangat.

Tak lama lagi, dunia akan menyaksikan dua bersaudara Iberia memulai sepak terjang melawan Al-Andalus yang telah lama memenjarakan mereka.

-word count: 136-

 ****

B: Back to Back

-1139-

Tadinya mereka bertarung punggung dengan punggung, saling mendukung. Satu persatu wilayah berhasil mereka rebut ketika Iberia Peninsula yang sebelumnya seperti penjara kembali menjadi rumah bagi mereka. Walaupun korban berjatuhan juga dari pihak mereka, mereka terus menerjang demi jalannya Reconquista.

Tinggal selangkah lagi, tinggal bagian selatan yang belum dibebaskan. Namun dengan kekuatan mereka berdua, tidak ada musuh yang tidak bisa dikalahkan.

Sampai tiba-tiba Lusitania—yang lalu menamai dirinya Portugal—mengumumkan kemerdekaannya, meninggalkan adiknya sendirian di medan perang.

-word count: 77-

 ****

C: Christopher Columbus

-1492-

"Kau tahu, Espanha? Tadi ada seorang pria dari Italy datang ke tempatku. Katanya, dia bisa menemukan rute baru ke Asia dengan berlayar ke sebelah barat Atlantik. Hahaha, mimpi kali dia. Semua orang juga tahu Asia cuma bisa dicapai lewat jalan timur..."

Spain menatap pria yang tengah berlutut di hadapan Raja Ferdinand II dan Ratu Isabella I, dengan sabar menunggu proposalnya selesai dibaca. Personifikasi negara itu tengah duduk bersama petinggi kerajaan lainnya—sekilas tampak paling muda namun usia sesungguhnya berabad-abad di atas mereka.

"Kemarin, Bartolomeu Dias baru saja menemukan rute baru lewat selatan Africa. Tak lama lagi, aku bisa memperluas perdagangan sampai ke tanah rempah. Siapa yang peduli soal apa yang ada di sebelah barat sana? Paling juga samudera tak terbatas."

Mata hijau terang itu terus mengawasi sementara pria itu melangkah keluar dari ruangan, tampak sedikit lesu setelah proposalnya ditolak untuk entah yang keberapa kalinya.

Inikah pria yang disebut-sebut kakaknya? Pria pencetus gagasan mustahil untuk menjelajahi bagian barat dunia?

"Ferdinand, Isabella..." Spain berbisik pelan, menatap mata kedua Boss-nya penuh arti. "...bagaimana kalau kita coba beri dia kesempatan?"

Dan Christopher Columbus pun dipanggil kembali, ekspedisinya dibiayai, dan pada akhirnya pulang membawakan Spain oleh-oleh yang menggemparkan masyarakat Eropa: penemuan sebuah benua baru yang kelak akan dikenal sebagai America.

Sementara Portugal hanya bisa menjedukkan kepalanya ke tembok terdekat.

-word count: 215-

 ****

D: Danger

-1538-

Dia tidak membutuhkan penjelasan panjang lebar ketika dilihatnya Romano berlari ke arahnya, terengah-engah dan berlumuran darah.

"Di mana?"

Dia bahkan tidak perlu menanyakan nama.

Jemari koloni kecil itu dengan gemetar menunjuk ke suatu titik di sebelah tenggara Mediterania, tempat terakhir kali melihat Boss-nya.

Alis cokelat itu bertemu.

Cih. Ottoman Empire...

Dan pastinya, dia juga tidak perlu bertanya darah yang menodai apron setengah personifikasi Italia itu darah siapa.

Dengan cepat Portugal menjatuhkan cangkulnya, sebelum berlari ke dalam rumah dan menyambar sebilah pedang. Dia bahkan tidak peduli ketika yang disambarnya itu pedang karatan. Karena yang ada di pikirannya hanya satu hal.

Adiknya sedang dalam bahaya.

-word count: 104-

 ****

E: Eyebrows

"...Kukira kau membencinya."

"Memang iya."

"Terus, kok bisa?"

Portugal bisa melihat tangan yang mengelus kepala Catalonia itu menegang sejenak—dan, yang barusan itu, rona merah?—sebelum Spain menjawab dengan suara rendah.

"...emosi sesaat."

Portugal memutar matanya. Nggak bisa kurang klasik ya, alasannya? Dari dulu dia sudah mengira ada yang aneh dengan hubungan adiknya dan si negara kepulauan di sebelah utara Eropa. Walaupun baru kali ini dia melihat sendiri bukti biologisnya. Ah, Espanha. Jadi itu ya, yang kau kerjakan selama kau menghilang berbulan-bulan sewaktu armadamu dikalahkan...

"Yah, lihatlah sisi baiknya. Setidaknya alis abnormal yang mengerikan itu tidak terwariskan..."

Dan Gibraltar pun memilih saat itu untuk memasuki ruangan.

-word count: 106-

 ****

F: Flamenco

-2010-

Tap! Tap! Lompat! Tap! Putar! Tap! Si bodoh itu...bisa-bisanya tidak sadar kemejanya yang longgar itu berkibar memamerkan otot abdomen yang-

Perhatian Portugal langsung teralihkan begitu jemarinya memetik nada yang salah, membuatnya mendapat lirikan tajam dari South Italy—yang karena suatu alasan sudah hapal betul nada-nadanya di luar kepala. Mata birunya melempar pandangan sebal sesaat ke setengah personifikasi Italia itu sebelum kembali berkonsentrasi memainkan gitarnya.

Ini semua gara-gara Spain, adiknya yang bodoh itu, terlalu kegirangan begitu tahu tarian tradisional negaranya diresmikan sebagai Intangible Heritage of Humanity oleh UNESCO tanggal 16 November tahun ini; begitu girangnya sampai-sampai memutuskan untuk mempertunjukkannya di depan mereka semua. Dengan masih memakai kemeja paska rapat kenegaraan.

Kalau saja dia bisa melihat France dan Turkey yang menatap si penari dengan ekspresi orang belum makan seharian...

Atau substansi merah mencurigakan yang mengaliri hidung seorang personifikasi mantan negara...

Dan di saat adiknya berputar melewatinya, matanya terpejam dan rambut ikalnya sedikit basah oleh keringat, Portugal mengerti betul perasaan mereka.

Merda. Seseorang, tolong ambilkan dia tisu untuk menghentikan mimisan...

-word count: 168-

 ****

G: Guerra Civil Española

-1937-

Portugal tidak pernah menunjukkan air mata. Dia negara yang penuh kebanggaan, negara yang mempunyai sejarah panjang sebagai salah satu negara tertua di Eropa. Dia sudah menghadapi begitu banyak tantangan dan cobaan; mengusir Al-Andalus dari tanahnya, nyaris kehilangan vital region-nya dalam Napoleonic War, tetap netral walaupun negara-negara lain menggedor pintunya minta dia bergabung di perang dunia pertama—walaupun ujung-ujungnya dia mau tak mau membantu England juga—dan masih segudang pengalaman lainnya. Dan dia telah menghadapi semua itu tanpa setitik pun rasa takut.

Namun kini, saat jemarinya menggenggam tangan yang makin lama makin dingin itu, saat menatap mata hijau yang biasanya ceria itu hanya menatap kosong tanpa ekspresi nyata, saat melihat mulut itu terbuka dalam jeritan tanpa suara...

Dia takut akan kehilangan adiknya.

Sebutir air mata jatuh membasahi punggung tangannya, yang tengah menggenggam erat tangan adiknya yang terbaring di ranjang. Koma sejak hari pertama perang saudara itu menyala.

" Tu tens de viver, Espanha."

Dan di kota kecil bernama Guernica, pembantaian massal itu masih belum juga mereda.

-word count: 166-

 ****

H: Handsome

Kalau ada satu kata untuk mendeskripsikan Alfonso Rodrigues Castelo dalam sekali lihat, itu adalah tampan. Mata biru seperti danau di hari berawan, rambut coklat-kehitaman membingkai wajah yang kecoklatan, senyum yang tampak ramah dalam sekali pandang namun menyimpan hawa kemisteriusan—siapa yang tahan untuk tidak memandangnya lama-lama dan merekamnya dalam ingatan?

Sama halnya dengan adiknya, Antonio Fernandez Carriedo. Sekilas, dia memang terlihat serampangan dan cara berpakaiannya tidak seelegan kakaknya. Namun begitu mata hijau bagaikan hutan tropis di musim hujan itu menatap langsung ke mata anda, dan bibir itu melengkung dalam senyuman yang sukar terdeskripsikan, sanggupkah anda menahan diri untuk tidak mengambil kamera dan mengabadikan momen itu selamanya?

Ahem. Kesimpulannya, kedua kakak beradik ini terlampau tampan, sampai hampir-hampir tidak ada gadis yang cukup punya kepercayaan diri untuk bersanding dengan mereka.

Karena itu, salahkah kalau mereka berdua jadi saling mencinta?

-word count: 137-

 ****

I: Inglaterra

-1373-

Spain pernah begitu membenci England. Di masa-masa itu, mendengar namanya saja sudah membuatnya naik darah. Namun kalau diingat-ingat kembali, apa yang membuat Spain begitu membenci si negara kepulauan tak berdosa ini?

Apa karena England sering menyewa bajak laut dan merampok kapalnya yang pulang dari benua America membawa harta? Bukan.

Atau karena England menenggelamkan armada-nya dan menahannya berbulan-bulan sebagai tawanan? Bukan juga.

Apakah karena England memaksanya memakan scone buatannya, yang sampai sekarang pun masih menghantuinya dalam tidurnya? Tidak, bukan itu juga.

Lalu, kenapa?

Sederhana saja. Karena England berani-beraninya melamar kakaknya, sesuatu yang bahkan dia saja tidak bisa melakukannya. Dan parahnya lagi, kakaknya itu menerima proposalnya. Anglo-Portuguese Alliance. Bah. Portugal, apakah kau sudah gila? Namun segila-gilanya Portugal, Spain tak sanggup membenci kakaknya. Karena itulah, hanya ada satu alternatif pengalihan emosinya.

Siapa lagi kalau bukan kakak ipar-nya tersayang.

-word count: 138-

 ****

J: Juicy

Tomat itu juicy sangat. Entah kenapa, Antonio tak bosan-bosannya terus mempromosikan benda yang dibawanya kembali dari tanah America kepadanya. Dan seperti biasa, Alfonso hanya mendengus sambil menatap benda bulat merah yang menyita perhatian adiknya itu dengan pandangan sebal. Apa sih, bagusnya sebuah tomat? Sudah tidak jelas antara sayur dan buah, warnanya pun berubah-ubah; ada yang hijau, ada yang merah. Rasanya pasti juga tidak jelas.

Namun, saat bibir Antonio melumat bibirnya, memberinya akses ke rasa manis yang kental dan sedikit asam, dia menemukan jawabannya. Yep, definitely juicy.

-word count: 86-

 ****

K: Kidnapped

"Kalau dia memang orang yang berarti, datanglah kemari

Sebelum cahaya bulan lenyap ditelan embun pagi

Kecuali, engkau lebih ingin menjadi saksi

Tubuh adikmu ini berbalut warna merah dari kepala sampai kaki

Ketika belati ini menyayatnya sampai tak bisa dikenali lagi..."

.

Jemari Alfonso mengerat di sekitar surat kaleng itu, sebelum merobeknya dengan amarah yang memuncak. Pemuda itu menyambar jaket—berikut pistol yang dimasukkannya ke saku dalam—sebelum melangkah keluar menembus angin malam yang menusuk kejam.

Kalau mereka berani menyentuh Antonio barang seujung jari saja, dia akan memastikan ada darah yang tertumpah.

-word count: 91-

 ****

L: Last Words

Dia tidak punya latar belakang kedokteran, namun entah bagaimana dia tahu bahwa waktu adiknya tidak banyak.

"K...kak..."

Seandainya, seandainya saja dia datang lima—tidak, semenit saja lebih cepat. Dia tidak perlu melihat belati itu dihujamkan berkali-kali ke tubuh adiknya dengan kejam...

"M...kasih...sudah datang...untukku. Aku...takut sekali...tadi..."

Jangan berterimakasih padanya. Dia kakak yang tidak berguna. Saudara macam apa yang membiarkan adiknya mengalami ini semua tanpa bisa berbuat apa-apa? Walaupun dia memang berhasil menghabisi para penculiknya, semua itu tak berguna karena dia akan tetap kehilangan adik yang disayanginya...

"...ku... sayang... kakak..."

Air mata itu menetes tanpa suara. Tangannya naik perlahan-lahan, menempelkan moncong revolver yang sudah bernoda darah itu di sisi kepalanya. Senyum tipis tersungging seiring dengan bisikan pelan.

"Tenang saja, Antonio. Kakakmu ini memang tidak berguna tapi setidaknya... Kakak tidak akan membiarkanmu sendirian di sana."

Sayangnya, tidak ada yang bisa mendengar kata-kata terakhirnya.

-word count: 140-

 ****

M: Marriage

-1373-

Anglo-Portuguese Alliance.

Sebuah pernikahan. Wajah-wajah penuh senyum di mana-mana. Seperti halnya mereka berdua, seharusnya dia merasa bahagia. Tapi mengapa yang ada hanya...rasa sesak belaka?

"Inglaterra. Bisa bicara sebentar?"

Spain bisa melihat England yang tadinya tersenyum lebar jadi sedikit memudar ketika pemuda British itu mengangguk dan mengikutinya berjalan menembus kerumunan para undangan, menuju sudut sepi dimana kecil kemungkinannya untuk dicuri dengar.

"Jadi. Apa yang ingin kaubicarakan, adik ipar?"

Spain tidak segera menjawab. Mata hijaunya menatap England dari ujung rambut sampai ujung bulu kaki; dari rambut jabrik dan alis bergaris-garis, sampai ke tangan yang terkenal tidak bisa mengolah bahan makanan. Kakaknya itu benar-benar cari mati...

Tapi sebagai saudara, yang lebih muda pula, dia tidak punya pilihan lain selain merestui.

"Ingat baik-baik, Inglaterra. Kalau kau sampai bikin kakakku keracunan benda yang kausebut 'masakan' itu, besoknya jangan heran kalau kamu bangun dengan Francia tepat di sampingmu."

.

-1506-

House of Habsburg

Sebuah pernikahan. Wajah-wajah penuh senyum di mana-mana. Seperti halnya mereka berdua, seharusnya dia merasa bahagia. Tapi mengapa yang ada hanya...rasa sesak belaka?

" Áustria. Bisa bicara sebentar?"

Portugal memasang senyum yang dipaksakan ketika pemuda elegan itu memandangnya dari balik kacamata dengan ekspresi tak terbaca, sebelum mengangguk dan mengikutinya ke sudut ruangan tempat mereka tak mungkin dicuri dengar.

"Baiklah. Apa yang ingin anda bicarakan, kakak ipar?"

Mata biru itu memandang aristokrat di depannya dari atas sampai bawah; dari sehelai rambut gelap yang mencuat sampai ujung jubah resminya yang mengkilat. Cih. Terpaksa atau tidak, dia tidak pernah menyangka adiknya akan menikahi seseorang yang seribet ini…

Tapi sebagai saudara, yang lebih tua pula, dia tidak punya pilihan lain selain merestui.

"Dengar baik-baik, Áustria. Kalau kau sampai membuat adikku memainkan Tarantella pakai biola, besoknya jangan heran kalau pianomu berkurang beberapa senar."

-word count: 285-

.

 ****

N: Nightmare

"Ahh, Espanha…"

Dia ingin mencegahnya. Dia harus mencegahnya. Kakaknya itu gila, sakit jiwa. Entah kerasukan apa sampai tega-teganya melakukan ini kepadanya…

"Tidakkah kau pikir ini surga? Haa…"

Demi scone rasa dia pakai mendesah segala? Belum cukupkah siksaan yang dialaminya? Hanya sanggup menatap tak berdaya sementara sang kakak dengan serakah mengeksplorasi apa yang seharusnya…

"Mereka berdua imut, ya? Coba lihat, kalau aku pegang keriwilnya gini, muka mereka langsung jadi seperti ini… hihihi… Mau coba? Ahh aku lupa, kau nggak mungkin bisa yaa~ hihihi~ Ahh. Gimana ya, reaksi mereka kalo dua keriwil ini dikaitkan~?"

Sampai di titik ini, Spain punya dua pilihan: mimisan sampai kena anemia atau…

"TIDAAAAAKK! ROMANOOOOO! ITA-CHAAAAAN! JANGAN SENTUH MEREKA, KAKAK! AKU AKAN MELAKUKAN APA SAJAAAAAA!"

…kembali ke dunia nyata.

"Buset. Baru bangun siesta udah teriak-teriak nggak jelas gitu. Mimpi apaan kamu, Espanha?" Portugal mengangkat alis, mendongak dari koran yang sedang dibacanya.

Spain masih berbaring di sofa, berusaha mengatur nafasnya. Hah...semua itu cuma mimpi ternyata. Dipikir-pikir memang kemungkinannya cuma satu dibanding sejuta, kakaknya itu bisa tertarik ke kedua Italia terus pakai bicara dengan nada genit begitu pula...

"Eh ngomong-ngomong... Tadi kau bilang akan melakukan apa saja, kan? Hmm... kau memang adik yang manis, Espanha…"

Baiklah. Seharusnya Spain sadar, apa yang akan dialaminya ini akan jauh lebih seram daripada mimpi buruk yang barusan...

-word count: 215-

 ****

O: Obedience

Adiknya itu tidak pernah patuh padanya. Sejak zaman mereka berdua masih provinsi Roman Empire sebagai Lusitania dan Hispania, sewaktu mereka bahu membahu mengusir Al-Andalus dalam Reconquista, bahkan di saat keduanya berlomba-lomba menemukan India, adiknya itu tak pernah mau mengalah kepadanya.

Gawatnya, sifat ini terbawa sampai ke tempat tidur mereka.

Seringkali, Portugal 'terpaksa' harus memiting Spain yang terus berontak, tak jarang sampai harus mengikatnya ke ranjang guna…ah, mengajarinya kepatuhan. Dan kalau ditanya, apakah dia menikmatinya? Ya, tentu saja. Seorang kakak harus bisa mengajari adiknya tentang kepatuhan, bukan?

-word count: 86-

 ****

P: Peninsular War

(WARNING: Bagian ini mengandung FRANCE. Read at your own risk.)

-1808-

"Ke-kenapa kau lakukan ini, Francia? Bukannya-AKH!-ki-kita ini sekutu?"

"Non, non. Tidak ada yang benar-benar bernama 'sekutu' dalam perang betulan, mon cher. Kebetulan saja aku ada di wilayahmu, jadi kupikir, 'Oh ya, kenapa tidak sekalian ku-invasi saja si Espagne. Wilayahnya cukup strategis juga. Siip!' seperti itulah kira-kira."

"Hijo de-"

"A, a, jaga mulutmu, Espagne. Kau tidak ingin aku terpaksa harus menyumpal mulut indahmu ini, kan? Ahh coba kau bisa dengar suara-suara merdu yang dibuat Portugal sewaktu aku menginvasi dirinya…"

Portugal. Kakaknya. Spain merasakan perutnya bergolak, sesuatu yang tidak ada hubungannya dengan pervert yang sudah siap merebut vital region-nya.

"Ngomong-ngomong, makasih lho, sudah diam-diam mengizinkan tentaraku melewati wilayahmu. Berkat itu aku bisa dengan cepat menguasai Portugal. Hanya dalam hitungan bulan, bayangkan! Hmm, tapi aku penasaran nih. Bagaimana ya, kira-kira reaksi Portugal kalau tahu adiknya adalah salah satu penyebab kejatuhannya?"

France telah menekan tombol yang tepat. Pertahanan diri Spain runtuh total dan dia hanya berbaring di sana, menatap kosong langit-langit kamar. Penyesalannya terlalu dalam sampai dia tidak sanggup mengeluarkan air mata.

Bahkan ketika France meneruskan proses invasinya, yang terbayang di benak Spain yang sudah nyaris pingsan hanyalah wajah dan suara kakaknya.

Maaf… Maafkan adikmu yang durhaka ini, kakak…

-word count: 195-

 ****

Q: Question

Rasa ingin tahu itu baik. Sungguh sangat baik sekali malah. Dan mempunyai adik yang memiliki rasa ingin tahu yang besar itu seharusnya membuat kakak manapun bangga, bukan?

Alfonso sudah siap mencekik siapapun yang mengarang-ngarang teori laknat itu. Ya, saat ini dia sedang menghadapi dilema terbesar dalam sejarah hidupnya. Baiklah, mungkin bukan yang terbesar, tapi cukuplah untuk membuatnya hampir mencabuti rambutnya karena putus asa.

Dan untuk memperburuk suasana, di depannya yang sedang menggalau ria, Antonio menatapnya dengan penuh harap, menunggu jawaban atas pertanyaannya.

Dia tidak punya pilihan selain menghadapinya.

"Ahem. Jadi. Yang ada di atas seprei-mu itu bukan cairan biasa. Bukan juga ompol atau sejenisnya. Itu sesuatu yang dibutuhkan untuk membuat keturunan. Hanya akan keluar saat kau merasa… terangsang oleh lawan jenis. Di dalam mimpi. Bisa dimengerti?"

Demi rempah-rempah yang harganya semakin mahal, tidak adakah kata yang lebih bisa mendeskripsikan 'itu' selain terangsang? Alfonso sungguh merutuki dirinya yang miskin kosakata.

"Hee…begitu ya." Antonio mengangguk-angguk, senyum cerah itu kembali merekah di wajahnya. "Baiklah, aku mengerti! Makasih, kakak! Oh ya, aku tanya satu hal lagi boleh tidak?"

Seharusnya Alfonso tahu, terlalu cepat baginya untuk merasa lega.

"Yang di dalam mimpiku itu bukan lawan jenis lho. Kenapa, ya?"

-word count: 194-

 ****

R: Romano

Spain sangat menyayangi Romano. Dia sangat menikmati berada bersama si pemuda Italia; memasak pasta atau paella, lalu makan bersama di beranda. Terkadang mereka berjalan-jalan di kebun tomat, memandangi tanaman yang mereka rawat bersama tumbuh besar setiap harinya.

Dan setiap kali mereka bersama, Spain selalu tersenyum. Senyum yang cerah, ceria, dan entah bagaimana meradiasikan kebahagiaan. Senyum yang mampu membuat wajah jutek yang senantiasa cemberut itu merona merah seperti buah kesayangan keduanya. Tentu, Spain juga tersenyum di hadapan semua orang, tetapi Romano selalu mendapat kehormatan untuk melihat senyumannya yang paling lebar, yang paling terang. Seolah dirinya adalah orang paling bahagia sedunia.

Namun, itu bukan berarti dia tidak pernah menangis juga.

Portugal sedang duduk menyesap coklat panas sambil membaca catatan keuangan ketika mendengar ketukan di pintunya. Dia beranjak dan membukanya, hanya untuk menemukan adiknya berdiri di baliknya, gemetar dan bibirnya bergetar. Mata hijau itu menatapnya dengan pandangan memohon, nyaris berkaca-kaca.

Aku tidak bisa membiarkan Romano melihatku seperti ini...

Dan seperti biasa, Portugal membimbing adiknya masuk ke dalam rumah, sebelah tangan merangkul bahu adiknya yang gemetar, sementara air mata itu jatuh perlahan.

Sisi seorang Spain yang bahkan Romano pun tidak mengetahuinya.

-word count: 187-

 ****

S: Spanish War of Succession

-1707-

Mari kita tanya sejenak, apa kiranya alasan negara-negara ini ikut campur di pertempuran yang kalau dipikir-pikir sebenarnya cuma Austria-Spain-France yang terlibat cinta segitiga? Berikut jawaban mereka.

Kata England, "France dan Spain itu kerajaan besar. Posisiku bisa bahaya kalau mereka sampai menggabungkan kekuatan. Lagipula, aku benci si kodok dan si tomat itu. End of story."

Tutur Prussia, "Cih. Aku cuma diseret si aristrokat bego nggak awesome itu buat merebut kembali mantan suaminya. Memangnya aku terlihat se-nggak awesome itu untuk terlibat secara sukarela di affair kawin-cerai nggak awesome kayak gini, hah?"

Sementara Portugal, "Karena Spain adikku."

...maksudnya?

Masih Portugal, "Karena Spain adikku. Dia nggak boleh kawin lari tanpa izin dariku. Apalagi sama pervert kayak gitu."

...baiklah. Ngomong-ngomong tuan Portugal yang budiman, di sini bukan tempat buat mengasah pedang...

-word count: 127-

 ****

T: Tordesillas

Abad lima belas.

Di masa ini, dua bersaudara Iberia adalah kakak beradik yang sangat rukun sekali. Untuk lebih jelasnya, SANGAT. RUKUN. SEKALI. Anda bisa membayangkan kedua pemuda berwajah Latin Eropa ini berlarian di padang, senyum tersungging di bibir eksotis keduanya, jemari bertautan dalam gandengan mesra dan…ooh! Apakah itu katak yang berjatuhan dari balik jendela?

Ahem. Maaf sudah membuat anda membuang waktu yang berharga dengan membaca paragraf sarkastik yang hanya menyita word count di atas. Yap, intinya walaupun muka mereka sama-sama Latin Eropa, hubungan Portugal dan Spain di abad pertengahan jauh dari akur satu sama lainnya. Mereka sering bertengkar terkait batas negara, berlomba-lomba menjelajahi samudra, dan segudang hal trivial lainnya. Bahkan ada desas desus bahwa Portugal membangun aliansi dengan England salah satunya adalah untuk membuat jengkel adiknya; seperti halnya Spain menikahi Austria hanya supaya—ahem. Maaf, ini sudah termasuk privasi keluarga.

Intinya, begitu 'damai'-nya hubungan persaudaraan mereka sampai-sampai Paus Alexander VI pun gemas dibuatnya. Sudah untuk kesekian kalinya dia terpaksa menyaksikan kedua kekaisaran sarap itu jambak-jambakan. Sumpah, bahkan kucing sama Italy berebut pasta pun tidak segalau mereka berdua. Bagaimanapun, ini harus diselesaikan secepatnya.

"Sudahlah. Daripada kalian bertengkar terus memperebutkan koloni begini, bagaimana kalau kita bagi saja dunia untuk kalian berdua? Salah satu dari kalian mendapat belahan dunia bagian timur, yang satunya barat. Begitu lebih adil, kan? "

Dan begitulah adanya. Tanggal 7 Juni 1494 perjanjian Tordesillas pun ditandatangani, membagi dunia untuk dua bersaudara Iberia. Apakah konflik di antara mereka berakhir untuk selamanya? Oh, tentu tidak. Lihat saja, belum ada seabad lewat mereka sudah jambak-jambakan lagi di tanah Asia Tenggara, dengan Maluku dan Philippines menatap ketakutan dari balik batu besar. Sayangnya, itu sudah lain cerita.

-word count: 275-

 ****

U: Union

-1580-

Portugal menyipitkan mata, berusaha melihat melalui darah yang mengaliri wajahnya. Sementara siluet itu makin mendekat dan akhirnya sampai di hadapannya, berlumur darah dari kepala sampai kaki, seringai penuh kemenangan tersungging di wajahnya.

Berlumur darah rakyat-nya.

"Akhirnya kutemukan juga, kakak. Kenapa kau menghindariku? Kau tidak sayang lagi padaku?"

Ah Espanha. Kalau saja kata-kata bisa mengungkapkan rasa sayangku padamu, saudaraku. Tetapi untuk mengungkapkan perasaan ini, caranya bukan begini...

"Peduli amat. Pertarungan ini aku yang menang. Kau sudah tidak punya Boss lagi. Jadilah satu denganku, kakak."

Sejak kapan senyuman riang seperti matahari yang menerangi Iberia itu digantikan seringai gila? Kenapa tangan yang dahulu diajarinya untuk membelai dan berdoa sekarang mencabut nyawa?

Semua pertanyaan itu tetap tak terjawab ketika Spain menarik kerah bajunya dan menghujamkan bibirnya ke bibir Portugal yang terkatup rapat dalam ciuman kasar.

Dan Portugal pun tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa sementara Spain mendirikan Iberian Union dan menggabungkan kerajaan mereka berdua.

-word count: 149-

 ****

V: Voice

"Hola, jounetsu wa tomaranain ya de~"

Dia tidak tahu siapa yang harus dia salahkan. America yang mengajak mereka semua karaoke seusai rapat, Japan yang langsung mengusulkan si tempat laknat, England yang memesan ale berbotol-botol dan membuat separo peserta seolah 'melayang'-termasuk dirinya, atau France yang entah bagaimana berhasil menjebaknya dalam taruhan gila.

"Tougyuu, Flamenco, Liga Española~! Esta buenisimo hoppeta ochiru de..."

Yah melihat sisi baiknya... suara adiknya tidak buruk juga. Cukup bagus malah, sejujurnya. Dan menurut penuturan beberapa orang, dari gadis-gadis terutama, logat adiknya itu cukup menggoda. Bahkan bagi mereka yang sudah terjerat 'karisma' adiknya, suaranya cukup berpotensi membahayakan kelangsungan hidup pembuluh darah kapiler di hidung manusia.

Gila. Memangnya, suara adiknya se-seduktif itu, ya?

"Sangría, churros! Paella~! Sagrada Familia, mada mada tsukutterun ya de~"

Mata biru itu melirik arlojinya dengan gelisah. Sebentar lagi lagunya berakhir... Gawat, mentalnya belum siap...

"Vamos España~ Vamos España~!"

Ahh sial! Kenapa sih, lagu yang dinyanyikan adiknya itu cuma preview semenit lebih dikit? Kurang panjang, kuraaang! Persiapan mentalnya kurang sangat ini!

"Fusosososo, fusososososo, fusosososo! Mou, shitemota~!"

...Sialan.

Begitu musik berakhir dan Spain memberikan mic-nya ke England yang akan menyanyikan Bohemian Rhapsody atas dasar bujukan-coret, paksaan-dari Scotland, Portugal langsung mencengkeram tangan adiknya, menatap mata hijau yang kebingungan itu dengan senyum yang tampak dipaksakan dan jujur saja, agak mengerikan. Namun, itu semua belum apa-apa dibandingkan apa yang diucapkannya kemudian.

"...Tonio sayang. Suaramu bagus deh, seksi dan logatnya gimanaaa gitu. Habis ini mau coba duet No Me Ames sama kakak, nggak~?"

Baru kali ini seorang Portugal berharap sungai Reine meluap dan menenggelamkan pervert gaje yang menyebabkan dia melakukan ini semua.

-word count: 263-

 ****

W: World Cup

World Cup 2014 sudah dipastikan akan dilaksanakan di Brazil—lihat saja, pemuda berkulit gelap itu sudah menari-nari gaje di tengah ruangan pakai kostum untuk Festival Rio de Janeiro yang 'unik tiada tara', membuat Portugal facepalm dan sedikit bersyukur sudah memberinya kemerdekaan.

Nah sekarang, bagaimana dengan musim berikutnya?

"Bukannya sudah jelas? Sebagai negara tempat asal sepakbola, cuma aku yang paling pantas jadi penyelenggara turnamen sekelas Piala Dunia." Begitu tutur England sambil menyesap Earl Grey-nya.

"Sejarah nggak ada hubungannya, tuan alis tebal, sekarang ini zamannya teknologi ramah lingkungan. Dan yang bisa menyelenggarakan World Cup paling ramah lingkungan, cuma aku dan Broer orangnya!" Belgium berujar bangga, sementara di belakangnya Netherlands menghembuskan asap rokoknya sambil mengangguk-angguk menyetujui perkataan adiknya.

"...Datanglah dan main bola di tempatku, da?" Tentu tidak usah ditanya dari mana aura hitam itu menguar.

Sementara Portugal hanya bisa pasrah—dan sedikit merona—di saat Spain merangkul bahunya dan tersenyum lebar di depan kamera.

"Infrastruktur, hotel, makanan, pantai, bikini, cuaca yang menyenangkan dan budaya tiada dua, kami punya semua! Kami akan membuat semua orang merasakan passion yang membara pada sepakbola! Kami dua bersaudara Iberia, calon penyelenggara World Cup selanjutnya!"

Demikianlah video promosi para calon penyelenggara Piala Dunia 2018; England, Netherlands-Belgium, Russia, dan Spain-Portugal. Siapakah yang akhirnya dipilih oleh FIFA? Silakan lihat hasilnya di wikipedia.

-word count: 210-

 ****

X: Xmas

Mata biru itu mengerjap tak percaya, masih terkesima oleh pemandangan yang ada di depannya.

Dulu, sewaktu mereka masih provinsi kakek Rome, memang dirinya dan Spain—dulu masih dikenal sebagai Hispania—selalu merayakan Natal bersama. Mereka menyalakan lilin, menghias pohon Natal, mengucapkan permohonan, kejar-kejaran dengan papa Aragon, lalu menutup malam dengan makan masakan mama Castille yang lezat.

Namun, itu semua seharusnya tinggal kenangan.

Spain sekarang adalah sebuah negara independen, seperti halnya dirinya. Mereka adalah dua dunia yang berbeda. Meskipun mereka bersaudara, seharusnya tidak ada alasan bagi adiknya untuk berdiri di sini di depan pintunya, tersenyum lebar dari balik tirai salju yang berjatuhan dengan sebuket bunga di tangan kanan.

Mungkinkah pemanasan global membuat sel-sel otak adiknya menguap sampai-sampai tertukar antara rumah dirinya dengan rumah Italia Selatan?

Semua pertanyaan itu masih belum terjawab ketika Spain menariknya ke dalam pelukan hangat, napasnya berubah menjadi uap ketika berbisik di telinganya.

"Feliz navidad, mi hermano."

Dari rumah sebelah, suara Mariah Carey menyanyikan All I Want for Christmas is You sayup-sayup terdengar.

-word count: 165-

 ****

Y: Yoga

Krek.

Yang barusan itu...suara sendi? Tulang? Tengkorak yang retak?

Gretek. BUK.

"Aww!"

...baiklah. Mungkin itu suara jidat beradu dengan lantai kayu. Benar-benar deh adiknya itu, terlalu hiperaktif sampai-sampai tidak bisa diam barang setengah jam saja. Nurunnya dari mana, sih? Perasaan papa Aragon dan mama Castille tidak ada yang se-hiper dia... Yah, walaupun mama Castille dulu pernah sekali nekat menendang kakek Rome, tapi tetap saja...

KRAK.

"Huwaa!"

Mata biru yang tadinya tertutup dalam relaksasi langsung menjeblak terbuka begitu tertimpa tubuh adiknya yang entah bagaimana bisa oleng dan kini menindihnya.

Dengan desibel lebih dahsyat daripada bom meledak di Hiroshima, para gadisslashfujoshi pimpinan Hungary yang juga lagi mengikuti sesi langsung memekik, menyambar kamera entah darimana dan mulai menjepret momen sambil menjeritkan "INCEST! IBERIANCEST! Di ffnet baru ada dua biji! Barang langka! Bisa dijual mahaaaal!"

"Lo...Lo siento, hermano... Aku nggak sengaja, tadi hilang keseimbangan tiba-tiba..." Spain terbata-bata minta maaf, suaranya nyaris ditenggelamkan jeritan-jeritan galau para fujoshi berkamera.

"Ayo raep kakakmu, Spain! Sekali-sekali klaim hakmu sebagai seme!" Ampun. Ternyata diem-diem begitu seorang Vietnam bejat juga.

"Jangaaaan! Ayo Portugal, balikkan posisi! Jiwa seme-mu nggak terima kan di-seme-i adikmu yang rapeable sangat ini!" Ajegile Belgium. Dirimu durhaka amat sama mantan motherland sendiri.

"France! Netherlands! Gabung sana, bikin foursome!" Eh buset, entah siapa itu yang barusan teriak. Fangirl jaman sekarang memang mengerikan.

Sementara China selaku ketua pelaksana...

"CUKUP, ARU! KITA LAGI LATIHAN YOGA BUKANNYA EXPO YAOI, ARU! DAN KAU, JAPAN! SINGKIRKAN BUKU SKETSAMU DAN HAPUS CENGIRAN SOK INOSEN ITU, ARU!"

-word count: 242-

 ****

Z: Zero

Raut ketekunan yang tidak seperti biasanya tengah menghiasi wajah seorang personifikasi Reino de España, alis cokelat itu berkerut makin lama makin dalam begitu membaca pertanyaan yang terpampang di kertas di hadapannya.

'Kemungkinan saudara anda bersedia dan sukarela memasak untuk anda?'

Haah. Adanya juga dia yang sering dipaksa masak buat kakaknya yang diem-diem-tapi-demanding itu.

Nol persen.

'Kemungkinan saudara anda membangunkan anda dari siesta dengan senyum di wajah dan nampan makan siang di pangkuan?'

Sumpah, bulu kuduknya merinding barusan. Pertanyaannya nggak jelas sangat. Sampai hak asuh Gibraltar kembali jadi miliknya pun kakaknya yang berharga diri tinggi itu nggak akan berbuat sesuatu se...se...se-romantis itulah.

Nol persen.

'Kemungkinan saudara anda mengucapkan selamat tidur dengan kecupan di bibir dan jilatan mesra di leher?'

...ini makin nggak jelas, sumpah. Liechtenstein memang bilang kuesioner ini hanya untuk diisi oleh mereka yang punya saudara, tapi tidak dia sangka pertanyaannya bakal menjurus seperti ini. Salahkah kalau dia berpikir adik kesayangan Switzerland itu sudah terkontaminasi?

Bagaimanapun, jawabannya nol persen, sudah pasti.

Lanjut ke pertanyaan terakhir.

'Kemungkinan saudara anda memeluk anda dari belakang sambil membisikkan "Eu te amo, meu irmão"?'

Spain membeku ketika lengan kuat yang sangat familiar itu merengkuhnya dari belakang, ketika bibir itu mencium lembut tengkuknya, napas panas menggelitik sensitivitas daun telinganya. Pensilnya terjatuh dari pegangannya, suplai darah naik drastis ke wajahnya ketika kakaknya itu berbisik lembut tepat di telinganya.

"Eu te amo, meu irmão."

...Sekarang dia tidak mungkin menjawab nol, bukan?

-word count: 225-

-fin-


End file.
